


Nuptiae

by eorumverba



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: A snort and yeah, Judal likes Hakuryuu like this best. “So long as you’re mine.”Judal nods agreement and tries not to point out that technically, Hakuryuu is his, “Always.”





	

Marriage.

It was what adults did when they wanted to stay with someone for a long time, and Judal didn't really mind the idea of spending lots of time with Hakuryuu, so he supposed getting married was the thing they had to do. So it didn't seem that unusual for him to ask Hakuryuu to marry him - they'd done all the other things, kissing and such (even _adult_ kisses - but Hakuryuu didn't like those that much)

"Hey, Ryuu! Marry me, okay?"

Hakuryuu's head whipped up and his cheeks were flushed red (rather like a ripe peach, Judal noted with satisfaction) and he stuttered out weak, "What?"

"You heard me! Marry me! Right now!"

"But I can't!"

Judal stomped his foot and pouted, "Why not? Adults marry each other when they wanna spend lots of time together, right? And I like spending time with you, so marry me!"

"I can't," Hakuryuu repeated, voice trembling, (he looked close to tears), "you're...you're taller than me!"

Oh. Judal frowned and tried not to laugh at how worked up Hakuryuu was, "Then marry me when you're taller than me, okay?"

A shaky nod and then Hakuryuu was running away and Judal knew he was probably going to lock himself in his room until he stopped crying, or at least until his blush faded. Whichever came first.

* * *

 Judal had all but forgotten about the promise he'd made when they were younger - hell, why would he have remembered? It had been a stupid promise anyway, one to appease Hakuryuu's tears (God knows he'd have hated to have to deal with that) and he'd thought nothing of it.

Hakuryuu, on the other hand, hadn't. Nope. He asked to measure with Judal practically every month - and especially when he got his growth spurt...

Judal was beginning to regret making that promise.

* * *

Years later, and Hakuryuu has finally fallen and _she's_ finally dead and Hakuryuu is...worse. Judal can't say he's upset, but he's not happy either, and it's boring and Hakuryuu looks so _empty_ He sidles up to his king and places a hand on his forehead and

"Remember our promise?"

Hakuryuu frowns and leans into the touch, the barest smile flirting with his lips and, "How could I forget? Have I finally surpassed you?"

Judal grins and touches Hakuryuu's lips, "You're cute when you smile, Ryuu. But no, you haven't."

"You're still mine though," Hakuryuu moves over to the throne and pulls Judal with him to set his magi on his lap, "my magi."

"My king." Judal mimics the words in a low murmur and gives into the kiss that follows, "Marriage isn't our style anyway, good thing you're so short."

A snort and yeah, Judal likes Hakuryuu like this best. "So long as you're mine."

Judal nods agreement and tries not to point out that _technically_ , Hakuryuu is _his_ , "Always."


End file.
